


Your Warmth

by SovereignZenith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit more mature, F/M, Junkmetra, One Shot, Snow, Still Fluffy, Symmrat, You might get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignZenith/pseuds/SovereignZenith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Satya made her way through the snow, she is faced with the last person she wanted to see in her current situation.</p><p>And Satya Vaswani has very little patience for his foolish antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth

She panted through the cold air, breath floating in white plumes. Satya's arms crossed tightly around her chest. Jaw taut. Teeth chattering.

Overwatch had been stationed in the southernmost regions of North America. Naturally, she would prepare for colder missions but a mix up with the hero roster as well as a thrall of miscommunications, Satya found herself boarded bright an early in the morning, giving her little warning in advance and even less time to properly pack her things. Including thicker clothes.

Consequently, Satya trudged through a foot of snow, small fur boots and thin leggings sopping wet. Her light blue dress and thin pullover provided little protection from the stinging breeze. Additionally, her fingers were stiff and numb. In fact, her entire body was beginning to feel nothing. She was no where near the base either. This was getting worrisome.

"Oi! Sym!"

She sighed at the sound of her little nickname, graciously given to her by the resident jester of Overwatch. _What was he doing behind her anyways? Didn't he have something to explode? Someone else to bother?_

"For the last time Junkrat, it's Sy-" A blast of cold hit the back of the woman's head. Water and flecks of ice pooled into her hair and over her neck, soaking the backside of her dress.

Satya had no time to scream. No time to react. Events transpired with her standing completely still, back straight, eyes wide, mouth in an 'o' shape.

Behind her, she heard the maniacal chuckle of the junker himself.

"Too easy!" He cackled in between snorts.

Satya swore she heard something pop inside of her. The heat of fury welled up like the swell of a wildfire, and Satya Vaswani was too _aggravated_ , too _uncomfortable_ , too **cold** to have it.

Saying nothing, Satya whipped her body around to face him. The junker was doubled over in a fit of mirth which only kindled the fire more.

Silently, she slipped through the snow, slowly approaching his lean frame. It wasn't until she was inches in front of him, her shadow casting down on his chest, before he noticed her.

Junkrats' eyes narrowed, sharp teeth showing through a sly grin, "What's the matter, Sym? Can't handle a little-" he yelped when cold hands met the front of his chest.

_Oh, she had a most wonderful plan..._

She gave a smug smile and began working her hands slowly down the thick fabric of his coat until it reached the hem, making her way inside the shirt, tracing his muscles with her thin fingers, immediately receiving a shiver from Junkrat.

Satya's eyes flicked upward, studying his reactions. A rosy tint painted his cheeks underneath the soot. His lips were slightly parted, devilish smile gone, eyebrows raised and eyes large. He was surprised... _Good. Everything was going accordingly._

Without delay Satya's lips pulled up in a small smile, her hands snaked upward toward his pectorals, tracing circles around his hardened nipples. His adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. His tongue quickly grazed his dry lips. 

"H-hey, what're y-" he croaked in between breaths as Satya began pushing up against him, and he tentatively stepping backward with each of her advances.

Just one misstep...

Satya skillfully sidestepped in between his peg leg, causing the metal to get caught on her fur boot, throwing the man off balance, effectively tripping him onto his back.

Before the junker could recover, Satya was kneeling over his prone form, hands splayed on his chest, anchoring him in place. Now, the junker was looking up at her, his upper body propped up on his elbows. His face was a mixture of confusion and...something Satya couldn't decipher.

Whatever it was, Satya paid no mind to it and continued her plan.

Her good hand traveled downward, inching slowly toward its destination. Her metal fingers inched toward his neck and jaw, gently rubbing his taut muscles. Junkrat exhaled a gentle sigh, his head leaning into her touch, eyelids closing.

Something warm ran throughout her body, spreading hot along her chest and belly. She shivered but not from the cold.

Finally, her hand reached the hem of his pants and began to loosen his leather belt.

Junkrat, half aware of what she was doing, opened his eyes and pulled the woman closer to him.

Hmm...This was unexpected. It certainly didn't deter her from her objective. Her hand was still unbuckling the tight strap, slowly but surely.

However, she didn't expect the immense amount of warmth this man radiated or how comfortable she had suddenly become in this position. Junkrats face was closer than she anticipated as well. She could count every freckle, feel his stuttering breaths against her cheeks.

Her heart was fluttering a mile a minute.

Nonetheless, she freed the strap from its buckle and began to unbutton his pants, her motions becoming more frantic.

Satya didn't notice his hand until it was too late. Something warm and large was massaging her back, trailing up and down her spine and inciting a sigh of contentment from Satya. A noise she immediately regretted.

For when her eyes looked at his face, she could see the want, the longing. His eyes were sharp and trained directly on her face and she found herself looking away, abashed.

She felt something cold, solid, tug on her chin turning her face back toward him. His prosthetic hand stayed there and she wondered why he was looking at her this way. Not just a moment ago he was having a good laugh. Throwing snowballs at her. Looking at her with a cocky and mischievous grin. Now, his eyes enraptured her, his hand was gentle against her chin and back, his smile showed no antics or deceit. 

It was this moment, when he brought her head closer to his, eyes closing, hand fumbling to a stop against the hem of his pants, her own prosthetic hand caressing his cheek, that Satya realized this was very, **very** real.

His lips were chapped and hot against hers. They moved gently against one another, sometimes he'd be brave enough to nip her lower lip playfully, making her hum against his mouth in ecstasy. 

With every noise she made and sigh he received, Junkrat became more bold. What started harmless turned into an unforgettable and breathless journey. Together, they both explored the others body with their touch, observing reactions, gauging what made the other feel good and what was unwanted. Eventually, Satya didn't know when, Junkrats tongue slipped between her lips. She'd never thought something so disgusting in her mind would feel and taste so good. His tongue worked wonders, and she moaned against him.

He pulled away, after that, bringing Satya down from cloud nine. Reality was harsh, and _cold._

Junkrat was still staring however, eyes transfixed until he brought his forehead against hers.

"Satya..." It was low, rumbling deep in his chest, raspy like the white waves of air they exhaled against the cold wind. Satyas voice caught on her throat. Her name sounded so beautiful when he said it like this.

Suddenly, she was pulled into another kiss. This time was fiercer. His hands fervently searched her body, finding a way into her dress and against her skin. Junkrats tongue reigned dominant against hers, and his kisses were getting more frantic. Just when Satya was about to continue her plan, a swift pull downward prohibited her from doing so and the tightness in his pants grinding between her thighs sent her spiraling into pleasure. 

She had to stop. But he was beginning to rub against her more and she loved the way her name sounded as he called it over and over again against her skin.

She was on a mission. But his hands felt so good on her skin. As if they belonged there, rubbing, exploring, searching.

She had to get payback. Payback could wait...right?

On the other hand, no, she decided. Payback could not wait. 

She sat up, hand unclipping the last button, opening the fly of his pants and grabbing the hem of his briefs, before taking a handful of snow and shoving it into the confines of his pants. 

Immediately, she heard a hiss as he breathed between his teeth and she bolted off him.

She couldn't help but giggle as he stood, attempting to get the chunks of ice out but to no avail. Shortly afterward, his flailing stopped and he opted instead to wait it out. Presumably the ice had already melted into his clothes.

By the time Junkrat reeled from the shock of the situation, Satyas laugh had died down to a mere chuckle and, as the woman turned to look at him, eyes narrowed, shoulders straight, gaze unfaltering, he almost looked irate.

Fearing she'd done more harm than good, she took on her stony demeanor, hiding any countenance of dread in her features. Her shoulders were seizing under his leer and she was finding it very hard to breathe.

Seconds felt like an eternity until his lips twitched upward in a soft smirk. Junkrats shoulders moved as he began to cackle, "Heh, you got me good!"

Cackles turned into guffaws and the junker gripped his sides. Even the architect was beginning to crack-up out of amusement and relief. All was forgiven.

The light hearted mood didn't last as long as she had hoped, however.

"Did ya..feel anythin'?"

The question definitely caught her off guard. Just a second ago he was laughing. What the hell?

Something about the way he said it, as well, made her flinch. His eyes narrowed down at her, and his hands were clenched at his sides. Suddenly so serious.

"You are going to have to elaborate." She had felt a lot of things. All of which were absolutely marvelous.

"Did you, y'know, feel the same way....as I did..." She was barely able to catch the last part. Seemed as though he wasn't all to wary to admit his own enjoyment.

She couldn't begin to describe the feelings she'd just undergone through the entirety of the event. Feelings she was 100% sure he reciprocated.

Nobody had ever kissed her like that. Felt her like that. Held her, discovered her like he had. She craved to hear her name on his lips again, over and over again.

But when she tried to answer, she found her throat too tight and too dry from the chilled air to speak and she could only mutter an insignificant, "Oh..."

After a brief silence, he spoke again, "I thought maybe you'd..." the rosy hue on his cheeks grew brighter and spread down his neck and up his ears.

"D-d'ya...like it?" He added hesitantly. Shuffling from one foot to his prosthetic in anxious mannerisms.

Liked it? She loved it...

Satya had to say something.

"I never said I didn't like it."

Junkrat perked up, eyes widening, brimming with excitement.

"And I certainly never said that I didn't feel the same way." She finished with a quick nod and brusque glance.

"I just...believed a small punishment was in order after the earlier incident...with the snowball." Looking over her shoulder, she could feel the happiness and relief radiating off his features.

The cold was setting in, and her once hot skin was prickling with goosebumps. She didn't have time to shiver however, when a pair of long, lean arms wrapped themselves from behind her, snaking around her midsection. Satya felt the weight of his head on top of her own and she couldn't stop the warm smile from forming on her supple lips.

"I'll keep ya warm."

"Hmm, and do you plan on walking like this all the way to the base?"

"Mmhmm."

"You're so childish."

"Yeah, yeah."

He pulled her closer against him and she laughed as she felt his own excitement against her. Unfazed by the cold and lack of attention.

"I also plan on finishin' what ya started."

"May I suggest somewhere a lot warmer and a lot less soggy?"

She heard him chuckle.

"For you, love? Anythin'..."

"And...you wouldn't mind going a bit slower? You are my...first, after all."

He felt him tighten his hold on her, almost as if he was afraid of letting her go.

"Hey, s'long as ya don't up and attack me like ya did, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She rolled her eyes, smile never leaving her face.

"Bit of an over exaggeration, calling it an attack."

He grunted before sweeping her up into his arms, causing a flurry of snow to rush up from her feet and into the fleeting air. Was he carrying her bridal style?

"Well, little missy, let me remind ya that I'm walkin' to HQ with the biggest stiffie I've had in a long while. So you can shut your pretty little yap about not callin' what ya did an attack, deal?"

Giggling as he peppered her forehead with kisses, she looked up at him, a strange sense of adoration in his amber eyes, "Fair enough."

"So, we official?"

"I think we passed that barrier a little while ago."

"R-right, just makin' sure. A gentleman doesn't take a woman who isn't his to begin with."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way..." Satya gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

They bickered and laughed on the way to headquarters. She didn't fret once about the many lectures from Mercy they'd receive once they reached base, or the dubious looks from the entire team as he held her so closely, so intimately against him.

All her thoughts were filled with how warm this man was, a warmth that chased away her shivers, leaving her sighing and content, protecting her from the harsh stinging winds that had once plagued her not long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly bit more mature than what I'm used to. It was still fun though! 
> 
> I love snow. Especially snow au's. They get me right in the feels, every time.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave criticism! But please be nice! XD
> 
> Sorry for any OOCness that may have occurred! 
> 
> BTW is Satya's blue dress an actual dress or somethin'? Idk!
> 
> EDIT: just some minor tweaks and adjustments to Junkrats speech! I'm not used to his thick Aussie slang! :S


End file.
